Flame equipment
DS''.]] Flame Equipment is a recurring type of equipment in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is often a mid-rank type of armor, with resistance or weakness to either Fire, Ice, or Water. This gear has appeared in the forms of Body Armor, Helm, Shield, Gloves, Armlet, Sword, Rod, Knuckles, Spear, Staff, and Bow. This type of equipment was more commonly found as mid-rank armor in the early installments of the series, which grew into a less common type of weapons. The most recurring appearances of Flame Equipment are under Shields, Swords (most commonly as the Flametongue), and Rods or Staves. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Flame Mail and Shield are resistant to Ice, while the Flame Sword is Fire-elemental. Final Fantasy II The Flame Shield, Armor, and Helm are resistant to Ice. The Flame Sword, Bow, and Lance can also be found, and all of them are Fire-elemental. Final Fantasy III Although there is only the Flame Mail as a Fire-elemental armor, there are several Fire-elemental weapons. The Flame Mail is weak against Fire, but resistant to Ice. List of Fire Equipment: *Salamand Sword *Fire Staff *Fire Rod *Fire Arrows *Book of Fire *Tome of Fire *Flame Mail Final Fantasy IV Fire-elemental equipment is found in several locations between the defeat of Golbez at the Dwarves' Castle and the return to the Overworld. List of Fire Equipment: *Fireshard *Flame Sword *Flame Lance *Fire Arrows *Flame Whip *Flame Claws *Flame Rod *Flare Sledgehammer *Flame Shield *Flame Mail Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Final Fantasy IV: The After Years List of Fire Equipment: *Flame Sword *Flame Lance *Fire Arrows *Flame Whip *Flame Claws *Flame Rod *Flame Shield *Flame Mail Final Fantasy V ''.]] Flame armor is only found in the form of Shield, while Fire Bows, Rods, and the Flametongue exist in the weapon area. Also, the Flame Ring is an accessory. Final Fantasy VI List of Flame Equipment: *Flametongue *Fire Rod *Burning Knuckle *Flame Shield *Red Jacket Final Fantasy VII List of Flame Equipment: *Fire Armlet *Fire Ring Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- List of Flame Equipment: *Fire Armlet *Flame Armlet *Blaze Armlet *Fire Ring Final Fantasy VIII The Flame Saber appears in this game, though due to the battle system of the game it has no affinity for Fire and instead earned its name due to its bright red blade. Final Fantasy IX List of Flame Equipment: *Flame Saber *Flame Staff *Red Hat *Adaman Vest *Brave Suit *Aegis Gloves *Rosetta Ring *Cachusha Final Fantasy X Many Fire-elemental weapons and armor can be obtained via customizing. Armor with the Fire Ward/Proof ability as the dominant ability will be classified as "Red", armor with the SOS NulBlaze ability as the dominant ability will be classified as "NulBlaze", and armor with the Fire Eater ability as the dominant ability will be classified as "Crimson". Firestrike must be the dominant ability for weapons. Weapons with the Firestrike ability, whether dominant or otherwise, will cause the weapons to be wrapped in flames. List of Flame Equipment: *Flametongue (Tidus) *Red Shield (Tidus) *NulBlaze Shield (Tidus) *Crimson Shield (Tidus) *Rod of Fire (Yuna) *Red Ring (Yuna) *NulBlaze Ring (Yuna) *Crimson Ring (Yuna) *Fire Ball (Wakka) *Red Armguard (Wakka) *NulBlaze Armguard (Wakka) *Crimson Armguard (Wakka) *Fire Moomba (Lulu) *Red Bangle (Lulu) *NulBlaze Bangle (Lulu) *Crimson Bangle (Lulu) *Heat Lance (Kimahri) *Red Armlet (Kimahri) *NulBlaze Armlet (Kimahri) *Crimson Armlet (Kimahri) *Fire Blade (Auron) *Red Bracer (Auron) *NulBlaze Bracer (Auron) *Crimson Bracer (Auron) *Hot Knuckles (Rikku) *Red Targe (Rikku) *NulBlaze Targe (Rikku) *Crimson Targe (Rikku) Final Fantasy XI Most fire/flame weapons are created by alchemists, generally by refining iron weapons with firesand and slime oil. Final Fantasy XII List of Flame Equipment: *Flametongue *Gungnir *Flame Staff *Fiery Arrows *Wyrmfire Shot *Flame Shield *Adamant Hat *Adamant Vest Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Flametongue and the Rod of Fire appear in ''Revenant Wings as weapons for Vaan and Kytes, respectively. ''Final Fantasy XIII Several pieces of Flame Equipment exist in the game, mainly as accessories that resist Fire damage. The Ember Ring, Blaze Fire Ring, and the Salamandrine Ring all fall under this category of equipment. Final Fantasy Tactics List of Flame Equipment: *Flame Mace *Blaze Gun *Flame Rod *Flame Shield *Flameburst Bomb Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Flame Shield, Flametongue, Flame Rod, Blaze Robe, and Fire Mitts are the only appearances of Flame Equipment in ''Tactics Advance. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Again, the Flame Shield, Flametongue and Flame Rod are the only appearances of Flame Equipment for weapons, while the Blaze Robe is the only piece of armor of the set. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Flame Mail, Shield, Armlets, Helm, and Sash make up the Flame Equipment in this game. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Orange Cone Hat, Flame Sallet, Orange Magic Hat, Flame Visor, Red Clothes, Orange Outfit, Flame Harness, Red Bard Garb, Svarog's Harness, and Orange Robe all represent Flame Equipment. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Flame Bow, Fire Staff, Flame Wing, Flame Lance, Flame Harness, Red Clothes, and Flame Sallet represents the Flame Equipment for in this game. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Reuben's Flame Armor is the only Flame Equipment in the game. Final Fantasy Adventure The Flame Flail is the only instance of Flame Equipment weapons in the game, and is the strongest Flail in the game, with an Attack of 41. It can be bought for 6,300 gil at Ish. Other Flame Equipment include the Flame Shield and Flame Armor. Final Fantasy Legend III There are only four flame equipment in the game. They are the Fire Gun, Fire Staff, X-Fire Staff, and the Fire Shield. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light List of Flame Equipment: *Book of Ifrit *Burning Harp *Fire Axe *Flameblade *Flame Cape *Flame Dagger *Flame Gauntlet *Flame Shield *Flame Spear *Inferno *Inferno Stave *Red Shot Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy *The Flametongue is a Level 22 Sword that gives 18 Attack and increases initial Bravery by 20%. *The Flame Lance is a Level 16 spear that gives 14 Attack, lowers Defense by 1, and increases Wall Rush Bravery damage by 20%. *Inferno Sword is a Level 36 Greatsword that gives 28 Attack and increases physical damage by 10%. *The Flame Rod is a Level 17 Rod that increases HP by 97, Attack by 12, Defense by 1, and increases Magic Damage by 10%. *The Flamescepter is a Level 15 staff that boosts Bravery by 15, and provides 12 Attack and increases EX Mode duration by 10%. *The Flame Shield is a Level 15 Shield that gives 14 Defense and provides +20% Defense against Wall Rush HP damage. *The Flame Armor is a Level 16 Heavy Armor that increases HP by 792 and boosts Physical Defense by 10%. *The Flame Sword is a Level 50 weapon exclusive to Warrior of Light. It boosts Attack by 36 and increases Defense by 5%. *The Fire Book is a Level 99 Staff obtainable from the Minwu Friend Card. It is also equipped by high level opponents in the Blackjack course of the Duel Colosseum. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *Flametongue returns as a level 1 Sword that provides +13 Attack and +20% Initial Bravery. It can be purchased at the Moogle Shop for 60 KP. *Flame Lance returns as a level 1 Spear that provides -159 HP, +17 Attack, -2 Defense, and +20% Wall Rush Bravery Damage. It can be purchased at the Moogle Shop for 60 KP. *Flame Sword returns as a level 30 Exclusive weapon for Warrior of Light, and provides +40 Attack and +5% Defense. It can be obtained by trading 61,000 gil, Rapier, Scarletite, and five Hero's Desires. *Inferno Sword returns as a level 30 Greatsword that provides +42 Attack, -2 Defense, and +5% Physical Damage. It can be obtained by trading 61,000 gil, Hardedge, and a Silver Lobo Claw. *Flame Shield and Flame Armor returns as well, and can both be purchased for 60 KP at the Moogle Shop. *Fire Book returns as a level 100 Staff. It is obtainable as a rare drop from the Farplane Mog Friend Card. Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Gallery it:Equipaggiamento focum Category:Equipment